The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Prunus persica L. Batsch yellow peach tree. This new tree, named ‘JULIEPRETTY’, produces very long lifetime, good eating quality, clingstone fruit for fresh market in August in the 66—Pyrénées Orientales departement—France. Contrast is made to ‘MAILLARGOOD’ (unpatented) ‘JULIENICE’ (U.S. Plant patent application publication No. 20060265799) and ‘O HENRY MERCIL’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,399) peaches, standard varieties, for reliable description. ‘JULIEPRETTY’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that its fruit has an appealing appearance with a red blush color over an orange ground color, a round shape, an orange yellow flesh which tastes aromatic. Moreover, fruit has very long shelf-life both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting.